Deception
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Is Pegasus using Otogi, as they lie there together, or is it the other way around? Rated for the limish behaviour of the two of them


I don't own the rights. Do not blame Takahashi-sama for this insane story!

"He doesn't love me. I SWEAR he doesn't love me." Pegasus waved his chopsticks as he spoke. "I do everything – I wait for him –" He picked up a shrimp, regarded it sourly for a moment, and then put it down. He looked at Otogi. "You ever love someone who totally took you for granted?"

"Um –" Otogi stared at his plate. "Maybe." He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"It stinks." Pegasus drank some more sake. "Doesn't it stink, Ryuuji?" Otogi felt his cheeks flame hotter. "I should do something. I should find someone else – And go out – And…" He eyed Otogi with a gradually widening smile. "You feel like doing a favor for a friend?"

"How's Kaiba going to find out about this?" As the walked in the front door. "Is he going to dust for fingerprints?" Otogi followed Pegasus to the sofa. "Am I supposed to leave stuff all over the house?"

"This is for practice." Pegasus sat down. "We have to be convincing." He patted the spot next to him. "What if I repulse you?" He put his arm around Otogi's stiff shoulders. "What if it's totally obvious that you loathe my touch, every moment we're together?"

"Look at you," he continued, trying to draw Otogi closer. "All stiff and everything." He ran his other hand through his hair. "Like a block of wood or something." Otogi tried to relax. "How can we be convincing, if you're way over there, and I'm way over here?"

"This is crazy." Otogi allowed himself to be pulled close. "It's bizarre." Pegasus positioned his arms around his own waist. "It's never going to work." He found himself held tight, with Pegasus' lips on his cheek. "I'm just doing this as a favor." He hoped his voice wasn't shaking. "As a friend –" Pegasus' breath was warm on his face. He adjusted his hold, bringing them closer. "I'm only doing this to help. You know my heart belongs to –" Who? He searched his mind. Who can I say?

"Honda?" Pegasus supplied a name. His fingers were gentle on Otogi's bare skin, and he gave his cheekbone a kiss.

That works! "Yes, Honda!" Otogi allowed himself to relax in his arms. "We're very compatible!" He kissed him. Pegasus' lips were warm, and soft, and when he kissed back, it was very satisfying.

"How nice of him!" Pegasus' fingers explored under his shirt. "To be so generous and share you with me!" He kissed Otogi again. "And all for my innocent little deception!"

This isn't happiness.Otogi explored Pegasus' mouth, slipping his hands under the waistband of his pants. It only counts if it's real. Pegasus moved a little, allowing his hands to go in further. For both of you --

"You're really crazy, you know that?" Otogi moved a little, restively, avoiding Pegasus' lips.

Pegasus laughed softly. "Funny how everyone ends up saying that sooner or later!" He put both hands on Otogi's cheeks, and kissed him affectionately. "I may actually have to start believing them." He ran his hands through his dark hair.

"I don't know why I ever agreed to this." Why do his lips have to feel so GOOD? Otogi looked into Pegasus' face, into his lazy half-smile.

"It's because you're such a good friend." Pegasus pulled him close again. "And maybe you want to make your Honda jealous too, right?" Whispering, very softly, into his ear.

"Yes!" Otogi put his hands into his pants again. "That's it!" He let himself enjoy Pegasus' tongue on his neck. "Exactly!" They were lying on the sofa now, with Pegasus on top of him. "It isn't good if people feel to sure of you." He felt Pegasus' erection, pressed against his thigh.

"Yeah –" Pegasus' lips ran over his exposed skin. "You have to keep 'em on their toes." He pushed his shirt up, and kissed his chest. "Don't ever let 'em take you for granted –" He touched his navel with his tongue. "You're delicious," he whispered, "You're soft, and warm –" He undid Otogi's pants. "And you're always ready to help a friend –" His head bent lower. Otogi closed his eyes and enjoyed what his tongue was doing. "Plus you're carrying out my harebrained scheme with me –" Pegasus lifted his head briefly. "What can I do for you in return?"

Otogi pushed his head back down. "Just keep making Honda jealous." It was very hard to form the words. "That's enough of a favor for right now."


End file.
